


养狼计划 37

by culter



Category: XINBO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culter/pseuds/culter
Summary: They were kissing





	

The bite

方博走进许昕房间的时候，看到他的室友已经回来了，他眼睛盯着许昕躺在床上---看方博进来也没有反应，无奈许昕的寝室又是一堆人在聊天，他没办法直接和许昕说什么只能嘴里和尚坤恩啊的答应着什么。眼睛却没办法离开许昕，心里想着，这个人喜欢我，这个人就是我的，他盯着许昕的手，肩膀和腰线，一遍一遍回想他和许昕认识以来的所有细节，尚坤还在问他什么，他已经听不见了只能敷衍着，过了不知道多久，觉得自己盯的太过分了就机械的低下头，忽然手机震动了一下，掏出来看上边是许昕来的信息

“你是不是有什么话想对我说”

猛地抬头看着许昕趴在床上只露出了半张脸漠然地看着自己，直接就对着他猛点头，许昕被他蠢的把脸埋到枕头里，肩膀抽动，估计在憋笑。

方博攒了一肚子想说的话，忽然被没了，和尚坤说了句我回去洗澡就回身走了，在走廊里愤愤的想，自己怎么这么笨，好不容易鼓起勇气，就被他这么一乐就不说了？还是回去吧，毕竟刚才是我抬头撞了他，不知道撞的疼不疼，要不要再发个短信把他叫出来，这样是不是自然一点？早知道就直接发短信啊，去什么寝室。

一只手忽然就抓住他的胳膊，手的主人用力一拽就把他甩到走廊的拐角处，方博吓了一跳，差点喊出来，他失去了平衡，眼看着要撞到拐角处的墙，一只手就伸过来护住他的头，

“你这个头还是用来撞我就好了。”还是是许昕，看方博走掉后就鬼使神差的跟了出来。

方博勉强刚站稳了就撞到许昕，在黑暗的走廊拐角喘粗气，一样发抖的是他扶在自己侧颈上的手，冰凉的让他感觉身上起了小幅度的颤栗，他脖子还没适应许昕的手掌的温度就听许昕低声说

“方博，这次你要再不正经回话，我就。。。”他的手在方博的侧颈上用力的箍起来。

方博感觉许昕的呼吸打在脸上，又痒又温热。在这个暗处的角落，他能听到身后来来往往的脚步声和水房传来的流水声，他的脖子已经被许昕的手掌弄的有点凉了，又想起昨天晚上许昕温暖干燥的掌心，在自己反应之前，手就盖在许昕的手上然后直着眼神说“你手怎么这么凉？”

许昕觉得自己彻底输了。

他把手搭在方博肩膀上脸也埋在暗处不知道该笑还是该哭。喃喃的说了一句“我怎么喜欢上你这个。。。”他没想到合适的形容词。然后手臂一用力，方博就撞进他怀里了，一声闷响，方博的脸撞到许昕的衣服扣上，他的脖子被许昕捏的很疼，眉骨也撞的有点疼，刚才被拽的胳膊也是疼的，这时候忽然听到后边有人走过来的脚步声，挣脱着从许昕的怀里拔出来小声说“这人有点多。”手指别扭成一个奇怪的形状揪着许昕的袖子。

许昕觉得让他说出什么话应该是不太可能了，就深吸了一口气“你要是愿意，你就跟我走。我带你去一个人少的地方。如果不愿意就原地不动，行不？”

方博点点头，还是没有出声，安静的许昕特别想咬他的嘴唇。

许昕就先走出去了，急冲冲的穿过校园和人来人往的街头，一路没有回头。

等他站在那个公园的门口的时候才敢回头看，想着要是看不到方博他就回学校再把他拽出来，当他看到那个缓缓走过来的人的时候是止不住笑了起来。

来了。

已经荒废的公园是个好地方，基本上没什么人，傍晚的天气，阳光泛着慵懒的金色，方博和许昕坐在树荫下，呆呆的看着野草，安静得只有风的声音，安静的方博明显能听到自己心跳和耳朵过血的声音。快点停下来，现在起身走的话还来得及，这样下去一定会犯错，他想着逼迫着自己，审判自己，就是没办法起身离开，因为他知道许昕也喜欢自己，他还在消化着这个事实，纠结的的内心反映在不断揉搓的手指，骨节已经泛白。

许昕斜眼看着方博不安分的手知道他的想法，他坐的稍靠后看着这人已经通红的耳朵，阳光下有点点闪光的头发，隐隐得更觉得胸口发闷，巨大的情绪堵在那里，藏不住，说不出，化不开。

算了！

“方博”  
“嗯...” 忽然被叫住名字的人一哆嗦自觉地回头却撞到了许昕。

跌跌撞撞的一个吻，冒失，莽撞，甚至没有亲到嘴唇上，别别扭扭的印在方博的鼻子上。方博睁大眼睛，许昕能看出来他的睫毛都在发抖，局促地笑了一下“不好意思，没有亲对。”眼神忽然沉了下去 。  
“再试一次…”  
手臂揽过肩膀 。嘴唇就盖了上去。  
方博睁大眼睛全心全灵的接受这个事实，不知道一秒后还是一分钟后他认命的闭上眼睛，手臂也圈住许昕的脖颈。最后想到的是，错就错吧，我也不想对了。

不知道过了多久，这个说是吻，不如说是两个人的撕咬，谁都不是老手但是一个比一个想要表现，慌乱追逐的舌头，无意中磕碰到的牙齿，搅在一起的口水，无奈的在呼吸间隙被吞咽下去，感觉更像是两个干渴的人在攫取对方的水分一样，终于分开的时候，牵连的银丝在阳光下还亮晶晶的闪了一下，马上就被方博慌乱的擦掉了。

许昕看他的样子觉得可爱，他牵起方博的手说“亲都亲了你还是不能说一句你也喜欢我吗？”

方博的嘴唇红的吓人，吃惊的看着许昕顿了一下说“我可说不出这么不要脸的话。”许昕的笑容忽然就僵住了。

“那你说咱们是什么啊。”他拽着方博的衣角继续问道。方博低头不说话。

“博哥，给句话啊，总不能擦了嘴就跑吧。”

“不，不就亲一下吗，又不能少块肉。”许昕觉得方博上辈子一定是属鸭子的，浑身上下软乎的不行，全硬在嘴上了。

“在这装什么老道，一看你就第一次亲别人。”许昕不满意了

“谁说我是第一次？”方博忽然抬头。

“那是第几次？”

“怎么也得有q#&^%%$##@)(*&^”方博正在闭眼胡吹嘴又被许昕堵上了，许昕闭着眼睛认真又热烈的一遍一遍的亲吻吮吸方博的嘴唇和舌尖，一只手钳住他的肩膀，圈他在自己怀里一只手插进方博柔然蓬松的发间。温热急促的呼吸打在方博脸上，他的心跳也随之急躁的律动起来。方博的手穿过许昕的外套套住他的背。

“你要再胡说八道我就把你嘴唇咬下来。”许昕的眼眶有点红，他放开快要缺氧的方博警告着。

不知道方博被亲懵了，还是被许昕吓到了，他软趴趴的贴在许昕身上点了点头。头发戳在许昕的脖子上，弄得他很痒。

他挠挠脖子，妈的，他还是没有说喜欢我啊。


End file.
